Et Si ?
by QueenOfModesty
Summary: Tu crois qu'Il est toujours vivant ? Qu'Il viendra nous aider ? Une colère sourde grimpa dans la poitrine de la jeune rouquine. Il doutait. Il doutait qu'Harry vienne les aider. Et pourtant, elle-même se posait des questions. Les minutes s'écoulaient rapidement et il ne revenait pas. Si jamais Il remet les pieds ici, je le tue moi-même !


_**Et si ?**_

_**Résumé :**_

On dit souvent qu'avec des « si » on pourrait mettre Paris en bouteille. Alors, je vais utiliser cette règle. J'ai envie de changer un peu la fin de la bataille de Poudlard dans le dernier tome. Je reprends l'histoire à partir du moment où Harry a visionné les souvenirs de Rogue dans la pensine.

Ceci est un Os qui a germé dans mon esprit et qui doit absolument en sortir… Donc, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer ensuite, soit ça restera un Os soit je posterais de nouveaux écrits ayant le même thème, « Et si ? ».

Assez de blabla, je cède la place à l'histoire. Bonne lecture !

C'était fini, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. La fin était proche, il la sentait approcher. La mort, froide et glacée s'immisçait dans son dos, collant à chacun de ses pas. La mort l'entourait, partout où son regard se déposait. Tout était vide de vie, détruit. Le château n'aurait plus jamais la même beauté. Car bien qu'il soit possible de réparer les dégâts matériels, il serait toujours impossible d'effacer ce spectacle des mémoires. C'est dans la Grande Salle que la vie et la mort se fondaient dans un seul et même ensemble, lugubre. Les survivants s'occupaient des morts et tentaient de sauver les blessés. Mais le mal s'était déjà répandu parmi eux, fauchant de nouvelles âmes. Dévorant leur courage, leur vivacité et leur désir de se battre encore. Soudain, la liberté n'était plus une raison suffisante pour voir des amis disparaître à jamais. Être libre, tous le souhaitaient ou du moins, ils voulaient le demeurer. Tous savaient que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres accédait au pouvoir, la liberté et la sécurité ne seraient plus que de lointains souvenirs. Mais pour beaucoup, le choc était trop rude. Renoncer était bien plus simple. Comme le disait un proverbe moldu, le chemin qui mène à l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. Le bien n'est pas quelque chose de simple. Nombre de jeunes sorciers avaient voulu se battre et la plupart n'allaient pas hésiter et abandonner. Rien n'était jamais facile, Harry l'avait appris au fil des années. Caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, il avança lentement vers la forêt interdite. Il devait rejoindre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. L'Elu devait se sacrifier pour que Lord Voldemort puisse être vaincu. Il passa dans le parc, aussi silencieux que le vent. Invisible au même titre que les morts. Car c'est ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait toujours était, un mort. Malgré toutes ses précautions pour ne pas être vu ou entendu, il put voir Ginny se retourner et scruter les alentours. La jeune femme devait avoir senti sa présence. Inquiet de ne pas savoir conserver sa décision, il hâta le pas. Fuyant au passage celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il avançait sans réfléchir, laissant ses pas le guider sur le sentier qui le mènerait à sa mort. Le mage noir penserait à une victoire mais en tuant Harry, il se condamnerait. Incapable de savoir où il allait, il s'arrêta et observa les alentours, silencieux. Dans son esprit, une phrase tournait en boucle : « je m'ouvre au terme. » Le terme était là, face à lui. Au cœur même de la forêt interdite. Au plus profond des arbres millénaires, gardiens de Poudlard. Il sortit le vif d'or de son premier match, lentement. Pendant de longues minutes, il observa la petite balle en or qui tenait au creux de son poing. Elle était parfaite, il n'existait pas le moindre interstice pour l'ouvrir. Perplexe, Harry rapprocha la balle de ses lèvres. Il souffla doucement sur le métal glacé, le réchauffant à peine. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et c'est la voix rauque qu'il parla :

Je vais bientôt mourir.

Alors que le vif s'ouvrait et qu'il extrayait la pierre de résurrection, un unique regret le frappa. Il aurait aimé avoir la force et le courage de faire ses adieux à ceux qu'il aimait. Il aurait voulu en avoir le temps. Leur expliquer son choix, son geste. Il ne se rendit pas compte de son geste immédiatement. Harry ne comprit qu'il avait tourné trois fois la pierre au creux de son poing que lorsqu'il releva la tête. Des dizaines de personnes se pressaient autour de lui. Toutes étaient mortes dans la nuit. Seules quatre personnes étaient mortes bien avant. Ses parents, Sirius et Cédric Diggory. Une folle envie de les étreindre se saisit de lui. Le jeune homme la réfréna, conscient que ça ne lui serait pas possible. Ils ressemblaient tant à ceux qu'ils avaient été au moment de leurs morts… Les larmes montèrent jusqu'aux yeux du jeune sorcier qui lutta pour les empêcher de couler le long de ses joues. Les voir était merveilleux, il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre. Cette pensée le soulagea un peu, libérant son esprit. Ils lui faisaient penser à Tom Jedusor tel qu'il était lorsqu'il eut à l'affronter dans la chambre des secrets. Ils lui ressemblaient dans leur apparition entre le fantôme et la personne de chair et de sang. Alors que son regard errait sur les personnes présentent, il remarqua l'absence de l'une d'entre elles. Severus Rogue manquait à l'appel. Victime de la guerre et finalement bon, il aurait lui aussi eut sa place parmi ces « fantômes ». Le sorcier ne s'attarda pas sur l'absence de son antipathique professeur. Son regard se tourna vers sa mère. Ses yeux devinrent humides. Sirius s'approcha de quelques pas. C'est lui qui de toutes les personnes présentent connaissait le mieux les craintes de son filleul. Il les comprenait.

Tu es certainement le plus courageux des Gryffondor.

Un rictus étira quelque peu les lèvres d'Harry. Il savait qu'il était un véritable Gryffondor. Il le savait depuis la fin de sa deuxième année. Depuis qu'il avait tué le Basilic à l'aide de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor pour sauver Ginny. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il la revit allongée sur le sol glacé de la chambre des secrets, pâle comme la mort. Il ferma les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes, chassant comme il le pouvait cette image de son esprit. Il sourit à son parrain sans relever ses paroles. Il était un Gryffondor certes, mais il était aussi un parfait Serpentard. Il ressemblait suffisamment à son pire ennemi pour cela. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de rouvrir les yeux. Il voulait sauver ses amis, il le devait. Et pour cela, il n'avait pas d'autre solution que de se rendre. Son cœur battait à une allure folle alors que la peur s'insinuait en lui. La question qu'il devait poser restait coincée au fond de sa gorge. Une fois de plus, il ferma les yeux. De nombreuses images vinrent se coller à ses paupières closes, refusant de le lâcher. Ron et Hermione se disputant à cause d'un stupide devoir. Ginny hurlant sur son frère. Molly le poussant à manger davantage. Il ouvrit des yeux embués de larmes. Il devait agir, pour eux. Pour tous ceux qu'il aimait. Le jeune homme croisa le regard de ses parents, ils tentaient de lui transmettre du courage.

Où est-il ?

Les fantômes des morts de la nuit ne bronchèrent pas, refusant de le guider droit vers sa mort. Leur geste bien que louable était totalement inutile. Qu'ils l'aident ou non, Harry devait se rendre et affronter la mort. Il voulait protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Ses parents échangèrent un long regard, toujours muets. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Le jeune homme n'était pas certain de pouvoir discuter avec ses parents alors qu'il marchait droit à la mort. Il ne pouvait décemment pas parler de manière décontractée à ceux qui c'étaient sacrifiés pour lui, pour qu'il puisse vivre alors qu'il allait lui-même se sacrifier. Au bout de quelques minutes, les parents Potter ouvrirent la voix à leur fils. Ils quittèrent le sentier pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt. Harry les suivit sans marquer la moindre hésitation, il savait tout au fond de lui qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Alors qu'ils continuaient à avancer parmi les arbres, un mot vînt à l'esprit d'Harry : « Aragog ». Escorté par une armée de mort, il avançait sans crainte en direction de la défunte araignée géante. Il pouvait les entendre parler, l'attendre. Il se retrouva bien vite face aux mangemorts et à leur maître. Sa cape d'invisibilité et la baguette de Drago cachés sous sa veste, il se planta face au mage noir, fier. Son faciès de serpent et ses yeux rouges se tournèrent brusquement dans sa direction. Un frisson glacé parcouru l'échine du jeune sorcier. Alors que tout son être la poussait à reculer de plusieurs dizaines de pas, il ne bougea pas. Sa main se resserra doucement autour de la pierre de résurrection. Le vif d'or de son premier match voletait aux alentours, ses mouvements étaient lents, fatigués. Harry le suivit du regard, calme alors que la faucheuse le guettait. Le vif s'éloignait encore et encore, toujours davantage, se rapprochant des mages noirs qui s'inclinaient devant Lord Voldemort. L'esprit d'Harry le suivait dans chacun de ses mouvements. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'un mangemort au regard mauvais referma son poing sur la petite balle dorée. L'impression folle qu'il avait lui-même été attrapé par le mangemort ne le quittait pas. Il se sentait soudain pris au piège.

L'heure de ta mort a sonnée Harry Potter.

L'attention de l'Elu se reporta sur son adversaire alors que son poing se serrait davantage encore sur la pierre. Il fixa les prunelles écarlates du mage noir sans ciller. Son esprit s'envola à nouveau, il songea à Ron et à Hermione, à tous ses amis. A leur aide plus que précieuse. Leur soutien qui l'avait tant de fois sauvé. Pourtant, alors que Voldemort levait sa baguette, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Ginny. Il espéra qu'elle comprendrait et ne ferait rien de stupide. Soudain, la pierre de résurrection devint brûlante. Il revoyait encore et toujours ses amis, sa famille adoptive. Alors que Ginny occupait totalement ses pensées, occultant toutes les autres, une larme unique roula sur la joue du Survivant. Il aurait tant aimé lui dire adieu, lui répéter qu'il l'aimait. Faire en sorte qu'elle s'en souvienne. Toujours. Le sort le frappa en plein cœur. Son cœur bascula en arrière. Tout devint noir.

….

Deux mots occupaient toutes ses pensées. Deux mots qu'elle haïssait : « Fred » et « mort ». Ces mots-là n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Alors, elle s'occupait, pour ne pas pleurer. Pour ne pas abandonner. Simplement. Ils lui avaient pris son frère. Elle continuerait à se battre. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Pas elle, pas maintenant. Le château paraissait désert. Tous ceux qui comme elle avaient besoin de penser à autre chose, d'agir, allaient ramasser les blessés et les morts. Son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine. Tout au fond d'elle, elle sentait un drame arriver. Perdre un de ses frères était une chose, douloureuse certes, mais moins que ne le serait la mort d'Harry. Et il demeurait introuvable, invisible. Autant elle l'aimait plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé qui que ce soit d'autre à ce jour, autant à cet instant, elle le haïssait. Il disparaissait de la surface du monde sans que quiconque ne le remarque. Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ? Il était pourtant le sorcier qui devait se repérer le plus facilement. Ces longs mois passés loin de lui, sans aucune nouvelle. Ne le sachant vivant que parce que la gazette –et les autres feuilles de choux du même acabit- n'annonçait pas sa mort. Aucune idée de son état de santé, incapable de l'aider. Tous ces mois avaient été une véritable torture, un poignard planté dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Une lame empoisonnée. Une plaie continuellement douloureuse. Impossible à soulager. Et puis, elle l'avait enfin revu en début de soirée. Le teint maladif, plus maigre que jamais. Inquiet. A la recherche d'un objet inconnu, propriété de Rowena Serdaigle. Elle se souvenait de l'instant où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. De son cœur battant la chamade comme si elle l'avait embrassé. L'inquiétude qui brillait dans le regard du jeune homme. Cette envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer. Il n'avait rien fait, rien dit qui puisse trahir ses sentiments à son égard. Et pourtant, cette lueur dans son regard l'avait persuadée qu'il l'aimait toujours. Par miracle, personne n'avait relevé la jalousie de Ginny. Cho bien que blessée s'était tue à la plus grande satisfaction de la jeune Gryffondor. Elle scrutait le parc, à la recherche d'une nouvelle personne à secourir. Le dos tourné en direction des portes du château. Un frisson parcouru son échine, elle sentait une présence non-loin d'elle. La sorcière se retourna brusquement, baguette à la main. Prête à se battre. Il n'y avait personne. Personne de visible. Elle resta de longues minutes à scruter les alentours. Elle recherchait un signe quelconque pouvant lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. N'ayant rien découvert et vaguement inquiète, la jeune fille rentra au château. Ron faisait les cents pas partagé entre peine et colère. Hermione le regardait faire, le regard absent. Ginny s'approcha rapidement de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers elle avant de sangloter doucement. La fille la plus brillante de l'école lui tendit une lettre avant de pleurer de plus belle. Ginny reconnu l'écriture de celui qu'elle persévérait à considérer comme Son petit-ami. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et son estomac se noua. Les doigts tremblants, elle ouvrit le parchemin.

_Ginny, Mon amour,_

_Tu dois te demander où je suis et pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre. Je pense que tu sais déjà tout au fond de toi où je suis. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit mais ça, tu le sais déjà. N'oublie pas que je ne t'ai jamais menti. J'ai toujours été sincère avec toi. Maintenant, tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions. Sache que je vais y répondre ou au moins essayer. Je me suis arrangé avec Hermione. Toi et moi sommes les seuls à pouvoir lire cette lettre._

_Je ne t'ai rien dit de ma quête pour te protéger. Alors que tu étais la seule personne à pouvoir comprendre, et te défendre. Tu Sais Qui veut être immortel et il a trouvé un moyen d'y parvenir. Il a créé des Horcruxes, des artefacts de magie noire très puissants. Il s'agit en gros d'un morceau d'âme enfermé dans un objet. Je te vois déjà froncer les sourcils. Hermione t'expliquera sans doute mieux que moi. Pour créer un Horcruxe, il faut commettre un meurtre… Tu te demandes où je veux en venir ? Je te demande d'être patiente. En réalité, tu as déjà été confrontée à un de ces morceaux d'âme de Voldemort. Le journal de Tom Jedusor était l'un d'entre eux. Comme tu l'as sans doute entendu et compris, Tom Elvis Jedusor et Voldemort sont la même personne. Il voulait diviser son âme en sept morceaux. Il a échoué. Il ne restera que Lui et son serpent. Détruisez-les ! Je te vois perplexe mais laisse-moi t'expliquer. Il faut comprendre que lorsqu'on détache un morceau de son âme, celle-ci devient instable (alors imagine avec une âme divisée en six ou sept morceaux…). Tom est allé plus loin dans l'expérience que n'importe quel sorcier connu à ce jour. Le soir du 31 octobre 1960, il a commis le pire des crimes : le meurtre du mari, de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Un morceau de son âme s'est détaché… Pour venir se greffer sur celle du seul être vivant encore dans cette maison : Moi._

_Ce n'est donc pas un hasard si je parle Fourhelang. Ce n'est pas non plus un hasard si je suis aussi « proche » de lui. C'est pour ça que la baguette jumelle de la sienne m'a choisi._

_Il doit me tuer. Il faut que je meure. Car tant que je vivrai, un lien le rattachera à la vie._

_Maintenant, je t'en supplie écoute-moi. Ne fais pas n'importe quoi. Ne fais pas de bêtise. Vie. Aide Ron et Hermione. Tuez le serpent, il n'y aura plus que Tu-Sais-Qui. Oui, je me répète mais il faut que tu te concentres sur ça. Pas sur moi. Pas sur ma mort. Je voudrais continuer, vivre et rester près de toi. Il m'a fallu longtemps avant de m'en rendre compte et je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir été si patiente. Garde-moi dans ton cœur et n'oublie jamais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde, même ma propre vie._

_Je t'aimerai toujours,_

_Harry._

Ginny tomba à genoux. Des larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues. Elle savait désormais où il était. Elle comprenait enfin. Le serpent, Nagini devait mourir. Une onde de choc se propagea, faisant trembler les murs de Poudlard secouant toutes les personnes présentent. Ginny échangea un regard avec Hermione. Elles pensaient la même chose. Harry Potter était mort. Pourtant, Ginny ne sentait pas son cœur se briser. Des cris de joies mêlés de terreur s'échappaient de la Grande Salle. En pénétrant dans la pièce, Ginny comprit. Tonks, Fred et tant d'autres se relevaient. Eux qui étaient censés être morts revenaient à la vie. Remus se leva à son tour et observa longuement Ron et Hermione. Tous les dévisageaient tous les trois. Leurs larmes, leurs visages livides. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Un sourire passa sur le visage de Fred.

Pas la peine de pleurer pour moi… C'est l'humour de Perce qui est à pleurer.

Quelques sourires étirèrent les lèvres des personnes présentes. Pas sur les visages des trois personnes les plus proches de Harry Potter. Les sourires se fanèrent, certains commençaient à comprendre. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, il s'arrêta.

On a été attaqués !

Le reste était incompréhensible. Seuls des mots tels que : Tournoi, Coupe et Portoloin étaient compréhensibles. Les yeux de Lupin s'écarquillèrent et celui-ci couru jusqu'à un endroit depuis lequel il pourrait transplaner, sa course était rapide et il n'écoutait pas les protestations de sa femme. Il marmonnait qu'il devait les rejoindre et les guider tout en courant en direction du portail du château.

Il a compris quoi a votre avis ?

Percy pouvait vraiment être stupide quand il le voulait. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel sorcier qui allait parler d'une attaque lors d'un Tournoi, et d'une coupe-portoloin… Ginny essuya ses larmes, s'occuper l'esprit, c'était le secret. Telle était la solution. Elle s'approcha du jeune inconnu, inspira profondément et… le gifla violemment. Tous la regardaient, les yeux ronds. Personne ne saisissait la raison de son geste. Et tous étaient éberlués de son acte.

Tu devrais t'asseoir Diggory.

….

Elle se sentait à la fois si bien et si mal. Allongée sur le dos, elle contemplait le ciel étoilé sans un mot. Elle cherchait des réponses. Elle qui ne s'était jamais fiée à la divination se surprenait à chercher des réponses dans la voûte céleste. Elle avait peur. Et si Voldemort avait compris, et s'il avait trouvé le moyen de tuer son fils. A cette idée, la sorcière sentait son cœur se serrer. Il avait sans aucun doute perdu une bonne partie de son enfance. Elle avait peur et l'homme qui devait se trouver près d'elle en de telles circonstances n'était pas là. Le mage noir l'avait tué. Et pourtant, elle aussi était morte. Elle aussi ne devrait plus être de ce monde. Des bruits de pas non-loin d'elles l'inquiétèrent. Faisant s'accélérer le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme. Elle se redressa vivement, tenant fermement sa baguette. Elle ne lança pas de Lumos, il était inutile qu'elle se fasse repérer –en imaginant qu'elle ne le soit pas déjà. Ses yeux scrutaient la nuit noire cherchant une trace de la personne qui approchait. Ses pas étaient lents, mesurés. Il s'agissait d'une personne prudente qui avançait inexorablement dans sa direction. Elle ne pouvait voir qu'une vague silhouette qui lui semblait familière. Lily retint sa respiration, baguette levée, elle défiait le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci l'observa un long moment à la lumière des étoiles. Il abaissa lentement sa propre baguette sans la quitter des yeux. Et il parla. Sa voix douce, profonde, grave. Ses inflexions lui étaient connues. Elle ferma les yeux. Il était là. James était là, elle n'était plus seule. Un soulagement sans nom l'étreignit et elle se jeta dans les bras du sorcier sans réfléchir. Tellement concentrée sur sa voix, douce mélodie à ses oreilles, elle ne comprit pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Au bout d'un long moment, il parla à nouveau de cette voix calme et veloutée qui était la sienne. Répétant sa question en la dévisageant, inquiet.

Lily, ça va ?

Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe. La jeune femme s'emporta sans réfléchir. Comment pouvait-elle aller bien alors qu'ils étaient censés être mort ? Qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était advenu de leur fils ? Elle lui hurlait dessus sans se retenir, elle ne s'inquiétait pas, elle laissait sa colère parler pour elle. James ne bronchait pas. Pettigrow les avaient trahis et si elle le recroisait un jour, elle le tuerait sans une seule seconde d'hésitation. Elle le savait. Il n'aurait jamais le loisir de s'expliquer. James et elle-même ne le pardonnerai jamais. En les dénonçant, il avait non seulement condamnés les deux époux Potter mais aussi leur fils. Et ce crime était le plus grave de tous à leurs yeux. Il avait condamné un enfant innocent à une vie d'orphelin qui n'avait sûrement pas été choyé par sa sœur. Pétunia ne détestait pas la magie en elle-même, elle détestait ne pas pouvoir faire partie du monde de sa sœur. Une ombre au fond du regard de James l'informa qu'il avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées. Pourtant, elle ne cessa pas de réfléchir pour autant. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le mari de sa sœur mais elle savait qu'il détestait la magie et tout ce qu'elle représentait. Un instant, Lily se surprit à espérer que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Un cauchemar et qu'ils allaient se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais ils ne s'éveillaient pas, ils ne rêvaient pas. La peur et la colère commençaient à céder la place à l'incompréhension. Pour quelle obscure raison Peter les avait-il trahis ? Les détestait-il ou était-ce de la jalousie ? De la peur ? Elle soupira, frustrée de ne pas connaitre les réponses à ses interrogations. Dans son dos, un léger « plop » trahi l'arrivée d'un sorcier. Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme fit volte-face et pointa sa baguette sur l'intrus. La sombre silhouette leva les mains en direction du ciel pour montrer qu'il ne voulait pas lutter. James avança d'un pas menaçant, tentant de jauger leur adversaire. Baguette tendue, il se montrait plus méfiant que jamais. Lui, le jeune homme qui aurait confié sa vie à ses trois meilleurs amis avait connu une immense désillusion.

Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi ne pas nous affronter ?

Lily fut bien obligée de reconnaitre la pertinence de ces deux questions. Soudain contrariée, elle écrasa les orteils de James sous son talon. Celui-ci poussa un grognement de douleur avant de reculer à son niveau. Soucieux de connaitre la raison pour laquelle sa femme venait de lui broyer les orteils. Aucun d'eux ne quitta le danger potentiel qui leur faisait face.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il ne veut pas se battre ? Et s'il n'avait tout simplement pas de baguette ? Tu aurais été plus inspiré de lui demander quelles étaient ses intentions… Tu n'apprendras donc jamais à réfléchir ?

James haussa un sourcil sans pour autant lui répondre. L'homme avança de quelques pas avant de s'immobiliser quand ils se firent plus menaçants. Il semblait étouffer un rire –à moins qu'il ne soit en train de s'étouffer.

Lily-jolie… Quand feras-tu enfin confiance à l'instinct de Cornedrue ? Je suis armé mais je sais par expérience qu'affronter l'un de vous est déjà une marque de folie alors les deux en même temps… Oh et avant que vous ne posiez la question, Remus lui-même a cru à notre petit subterfuge.

James semblait réfléchir intensément, se gardant bien de dire le moindre mot. Elle-même était troublée, mais Peter aussi pouvait leur donner une telle information. Puisque Pettigrow était lui aussi au courant dudit subterfuge. Lily ouvrit et ferma la bouche à de nombreuses reprises sans que le moindre son n'en sorte. James arborait un sourire moqueur, presque supérieur. Une fois la surprise passée, la jeune femme lança un regard noir à son époux avant de se retourner vers Sirius.

Surprise Lily-jolie ?

La rousse ne réfléchit pas plus avant, d'un geste rageur, elle sortit sa baguette et la posa sur le nez de l'animagus chien. Lequel louchait pour ne pas lâcher le bout de bâton des yeux.

J'ai imité le poisson rouge pour me rabaisser à ton niveau intellectuel. Et ARRÊTE de m'appeler Lily-jolie !

Sirius eut un léger sourire en coin, supérieur. Sa repartit promettait d'être douteuse et James ne semblait pas prêt à intervenir.

Tu préfères Lily-chérie ? Pour ce qui est de te rabaisser à mon niveau, tu as encore du travail. Mais peut-être qu'en imitant Patmol…

Sirius…

La tension était palpable et la colère dans la voix de James parfaitement audible. Il prévenait son meilleur ami, gentiment pour le moment. Mais le doute persistait, était-ce bien Sirius et son humour douteux ou un mangemort se moquant ouvertement d'eux ? Le sorcier sembla comprendre le malaise et fronça les sourcils dans un intense effort de réflexion. Puis rapidement, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

Voyons, comment vous convaincre ? Là où mon humour échoue, mon esprit brillant l'emporte toujours.

James et Lily échangèrent un bref regard. La jeune femme rangea sa baguette avant de se jeter dans les bras de l'animagus. Ils avaient établis ce code plusieurs années plus tôt, lorsque Dumbledore les avaient prévenus du danger qu'ils encouraient. Une phrase, une seule phrase par maraudeur. Unique et correspondant à chacun. Sans pour autant divulguer leurs secrets personnels. Une phrase qui leur permettrait de prouver à James et Lily qu'ils étaient bien ceux qu'ils prétendaient être.

Tu parles d'un esprit brillant…

Tout le monde n'a pas ton cerveau Lily tu sais…

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, en cet instant, toutes ses peurs, tous ses doutes semblèrent s'envoler pendant quelques minutes. Un nouveau « plop » se fit entendre, plus discret, plus éloignés. Baguette en avant, les trois amis se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. Lily se tourna brièvement vers Sirius et un seul mot franchit ses lèvres. Un mot qui contenait ses plus grandes angoisses. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus de le retenir, de le bloquer au fond de sa gorge. Elle parla pourtant plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Harry ?

L'obscure silhouette, miteuse, se figea. Elle se redressa de manière presque imperceptible et se tourna lentement face à eux. Lily connaissait cette silhouette, elle le savait. Elle l'avait déjà vue. Mais ses souvenirs demeuraient flous, fragiles. L'homme car c'était un homme leva la tête vers le ciel et… la lune. Celle-ci était loin d'être pleine ce qui afficha ce qui semblait être un sourire sur les lèvres de l'inconnu. Ce sourire, elle le connaissait comme elle connaissait celui de Sirius. Il lui était familier et pourtant, il lui manquait une chose. Ce regard au ciel. Elle ne connaissait qu'un seul homme qui s'inquiétât de la lune. Ce fut comme un coup de poing Remus se dressait là, fier. Peu sûre de son fait, elle attendit ne baissant sa baguette que de façon imperceptible. Le loup-garou sembla comprendre. Son sourire se fana et son front se plissa, faisant apparaître quelques rides. Il réfléchissait à son tour.

L'homme est un loup pour l'homme.

….

Un voile obscur recouvrait tout ce qui l'entourait. Il ne souffrait pas, il sentait qu'il était totalement nu. Il n'avait pourtant pas froid. Pudique, le sorcier songea que mettre une robe ne serait pas de trop. Une robe de sorcier apparut, noire, simple. Elle convenait à la perfection au jeune homme qui l'enfila dans la quasi obscurité qui l'entourait. Il respirait calmement, aucune odeur n'emplissait l'air doux qui emplissait ses poumons. Nulle douleur ne lui parvenait et, malgré l'absence de sol et de ciel, le jeune homme décida de se lever –ou du moins, de faire ce qui semblait se lever. Le voile sembla diminuer, révélant les contours d'objets familiers. De vieux balais dans un coin, dans une armoire des robes attendant d'être enfilées. Il remarqua diverse protection dans une autre armoire non-loin de la première. Les bancs, la disposition de la salle. Peu à peu sa vue et son esprit s'éclaircirent. Il finit par comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, il aurait dû se trouver dans la forêt, face à Voldemort. Pas dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard. Son cœur battait avec force dans sa poitrine. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Mû par son instinct, il se dirigea vers la cabine du capitaine de l'équipe –pièce qu'il avait appris à considérer à sa juste valeur quand il sortait avec Ginny. Il frappa avec douceur contre le battant de la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de pénétrer dans la salle. Face à lui, derrière le bureau, un homme assit semblait l'attendre. Et quel homme, Albus Dumbledore lui-même. Quelque peu étonné et impressionné, le jeune homme referma la porte dans son dos et dévisagea son directeur. L'homme lui accorda un sourire avant de joindre ses mains –intactes- devant lui et de croiser les doigts. Le sorcier s'assit calmement sur le siège qui venait d'apparaitre. L'illustre directeur se redressa et observa calmement le garçon qui venait le voir. Le jeune homme se remettait lentement de sa surprise. Peu à peu, il analysait les derniers événements et parvint à une conclusion. Il l'énonça à haute voix, avec calme.

Alors, je suis mort.

Albus eut un léger sourire. Son regard bienveillant se mit à pétiller face aux mots du jeune homme. Son calme était impressionnant. Mais pour lui, la Mort c'était retrouver toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chère aujourd'hui disparues. Lentement, il secoua la tête. Le sorcier le jaugea longuement avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres –ou plutôt, les questions.

Mais comment est-ce possible ? Comment se fait-il que je vous vois ? Et que fait-on ici ?

Il aurait continué ainsi durant de longues minutes si le directeur ne lui avait pas répondu d'une voix amusée :

Harry, une seule question à la fois s'il te plaît. (Il ne lui laissa guère le temps d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche). Comme tu l'as vu dans la pensine, Tom a créé un Horcruxe de trop. Cet acte bien qu'involontaire est une de ses plus grande erreur. La protection de ta mère, ta plus grande protection, a permis cette nuit d'affaiblir le sort. Ou plutôt de le dévier sur la partie de l'âme raccrochée à la tienne. Tu me vois parce que tu as besoin de réponse que je suis le seul à pouvoir t'apporter. Il arrive souvent que le mystère soit nécessaire. Je pense que tu auras compris où nous sommes. Il est temps que tu effectues le choix de toute une vie. Il faut que tu décides si tu vas continuer à vivre et lutter contre Tom. Ou si tu vas abandonner cette nuit et mourir.

Stupéfait, Harry mit quelques secondes à digérer les nombreuses informations que venait de lui transmettre le défunt directeur. Ainsi, il avait le choix. Un étrange soulagement étreignit son cœur. Il pouvait abandonner. Il était las, las d'affronter un homme plus puissant que lui. Un homme qui ne songeait qu'à le détruire et à lui pourrir la vie. Malheureusement pour lui, cela signifiait aussi abandonner ses amis. Ce qui lui était inconcevable. Il devait en savoir davantage avant de continuer – ou au contraire, d'abandonner. Il plongea dans le regard bleu du frère d'Abelforth.

Si je continu à vivre, est-ce-que je le vaincrais ? Pourrais-je enfin vivre, heureux ?

Une fois de plus, Albus lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. Le calme de l'homme qui lui faisait rassurait quelque peu le jeune homme. Il ignorait ce qui se produirait dans le futur. Il s'en moquait ouvertement. Tout ce qui lui importait était de savoir si oui ou non, il vaincrait. A la réflexion ce qui l'intéressait était de savoir qu'il pourrait vivre heureux auprès de ceux qu'il aimait.

Je pense que tu sais déjà que tu es capable de vaincre Tom.

Oui, mais à quoi bon vivre si je passe ma vie à regretter ? Si je ne suis pas avec ceux que j'aime ?

Dumbledore se leva lentement, il sortit du bureau du capitaine, fit quelques pas et se retourna pour attendre le jeune homme. Harry le suivit calmement, ils ne se pressaient pas. Devant la porte qui donnait sur la porte du terrain de Quidditch, le vieil homme s'arrêta.

Tu devrais peut-être aller faire un tour dans le stade…

Il n'en dit pas davantage et après de longues secondes d'hésitation, le Survivant passa la porte. Il déboucha dans ce qui semblait être une salle d'attente. Ron faisait les cent pas, l'air inquiet. Il paraissait plus vieux que de plusieurs années. Non-loin, il se vit assit, légèrement tendu mais assez détendu dans l'ensemble. Il portait une robe noire et doré, la robe de l'équipe de Quidditch de Flaquemare. Il tenait la main d'une jeune femme rousse, elle aussi portait une robe de Quidditch, la robe de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead. Il semblait que l'un comme l'autre jouait au Quidditch au niveau national. Ils devaient être en entrainement lorsque Ron les avaient appelés si on en jugeait par l'état desdites robes. Les yeux chocolat de la jeune femme pétillaient d'une lueur amusée alors qu'elle regardait son frère. Au bout d'un moment, un médicomage approcha et Ron se précipita sur lui. Ginny et les deux Harry s'accordèrent un sourire. Le cadet des deux Weasley se rendit dans une des salles et peu de temps après, il fut rejoint par sa sœur et les Harry. Hermione était allongée dans un lit, dans ses bras reposait un bébé. Elle le regardait attendrie. Le Harry du futur lâcha la main de Ginny. La jeune rouquine s'approcha lentement de sa meilleure amie. Un large sourire trônait sur ses lèvres. Le jeune brun s'avança vers le frère de la femme qui lui tenait encore la main quelques instants plus tôt.

La scène changea. Une version de lui encore plus âgée rentrait d'une longue journée de travail. Il se vit aller dans un confortable salon. Une assiette l'attendait sur la table basse. Un léger sourire et l'homme se laissa tomber sur le canapé avant de dévorer le ragout qui lui avait été servi. La grande horloge du salon sonna minuit. Le sorcier soupira avant de se lever. Son calme ne le quittait pas. Mais l'homme monta les marches qui le conduirait jusqu'à sa chambre rapidement. Le sorcier ouvrit la porte et sourit, attendrit par la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Sur le grand lit dormaient quatre personnes. Trois enfants et une femme rousse. Blottie dans les bras de la femme, une jeune fille rousse elle aussi dormait paisiblement. Deux garçons bruns dormaient là eux aussi. Il semblait que l'un d'eux ait été en train de serrer la petite fille contre lui lorsque le sommeil l'avait rattrapé. Le plus âgé des enfants avait adopté une étrange position. On aurait pu croire que dans son sommeil, il veillait sur les autres. Le Harry du futur referma la porte sans bruit. Il approcha lentement du lit –et de la femme rousse qui y dormait. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, calme et silencieux. D'une main légère et aérienne, il caressa le visage de la femme endormie. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement. Ginny –car c'était bien elle- observa les trois enfants endormis près d'elle, un sourire léger flottant sur ses lèvres. Lentement, délicatement, elle relâcha l'enfant endormie dans ses bras. Elle se retourna en prenant garde à ne réveiller personne et salua Harry en l'embrassant tendrement. Ils échangèrent un large sourire avant qu'elle ne se blottisse contre lui.

Harry se sentit comme happé en arrière et se retrouva dans le bureau du capitaine. Dumbledore lui souriait, toujours aussi aimable.

Ce que j'ai vu, c'était… mon avenir ?

Si tu détruits Tom, oui.

Harry était perplexe et aurait bien aimé en voir davantage. De toute évidence, Ginny et lui étaient mariés. Cette simple pensée suffit à faire battre son cœur plus vite. Il repensa à son deuxième… aperçu de l'avenir. Les trois enfants qui dormaient avec Ginny étaient… leurs enfants. Le jeune sorcier ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il allait se marier à la femme de sa vie. Il revit Ron faire les cent pas dans la salle d'attente. Son avenir à lui se trouvait auprès d'Hermione.

Comment est-ce possible ?

Dans toutes choses doit demeurer une part de mystère…

Le sourire énigmatique de son mentor le dissuada de poser une autre question du même genre. Une nouvelle question d'ordre pratique lui vint alors à l'esprit.

Comment puis-je retourner là-bas.

Je suppose qu'il te suffit d'être sûr de ta décision et de sortir une fois ton choix fait.

Un dernier sourire et les deux hommes se disaient adieu. Harry se dirigea à l'encontre de son destin d'un pas décidé.

Deux choses le frappèrent à son réveil. L'odeur de la forêt et le silence surnaturel qui y régnait. Tenté d'ouvrir les yeux, le jeune sorcier décida que ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Si on le croyait mort, mieux valait ne pas se trahir aussi sottement. Des murmures, Voldemort se relevait. Sa baguette s'agita et Harry fut projeté contre un tronc d'arbre. Celui-ci amortit sa chute avec autant d'efficacité qu'un matelas. Le sorcier percuta plusieurs arbres de la même façon, ses lunettes étaient tombées, brisées. Le seigneur des ténèbres riait, extatique. Il se croyait grand vainqueur.

Narcissa ! Je veux que tu déposes son corps devant le portail. Je veux que tous sachent quel lâche était le grand Harry Potter. Met lui ses lunettes ! petite idiote ! Dolohov ! donne-lui ta baguette. Laissons leurs une heure ou deux. Je veux qu'ils se rendent compte de la disparition de l'Elu avant que nous leur ordonnions de s'incliner devant moi.

Sa voix était emplie de mépris et d'une joie perverse. Harry dû réprimer de nombreux frissons et brider sa colère. Le moment viendrait bien assez tôt de l'affronter. Il sentit son corps s'élever une nouvelle fois dans les airs. Ce ne fut que lorsque son corps entra douloureusement en contact avec le sol dur que le jeune homme comprit qu'il était arrivé à destination. Narcissa approcha, pour positionner son corps de manière correcte. D'un même mouvement, le jeune sorcier sortit sa baguette, se retourna et stupéfixa la mangemort. D'un « reparo », il répara ses lunettes. Il cacha ensuite le corps de la mère de Drago à proximité et renforça les sorts qui l'empêchaient de bouger. Les mangemorts ne devaient pas savoir qu'il était toujours en vie. Satisfait, il se dirigea vers le château en courant. Il devait se rendre au plus vite dans le bureau directorial et retrouver ses amis.

….

Incrédule, Lily observa les boutiques dévastées de Pré-au-lard. James semblait tout simplement assommé. Lorsque Remus les avaient conduit ici en leur assurant que leurs présences seraient nécessaire, aucun d'eux n'avaient hésités. Désormais, face au fait accomplis et à la ville sorcière dévastée, la jeune femme se demandait dans quel état ils trouveraient le château. Ils avançaient lentement en direction des grilles d'entrée de Poudlard. James et Sirius froncèrent les sourcils de concert et dévisagèrent leur ami.

Pourquoi passer par ici, on n'a qu'à prendre un des sept passages permettant d'entrer et de sortir du château… Ce sera bien plus pratique pour les surprendre et ne pas être repérés.

Le loup-garou poussa un profond soupir avant de se tourner vers ses deux meilleurs-amis. Ses yeux d'une étrange couleur miel brillaient d'une lueur inquiète. Silencieux, Patmol et Cornedrue attendaient la réponse à leur question.

Les sept passages ont été condamnés au début de l'année. De plus, une équipe comprenant mangemort et détraqueurs en partagent la garde. Il nous faut donc entrer par la grande porte.

Ils cessèrent net d'avancer. Une masse sombre s'écrasait contre les grilles et les remparts du fier château –qui n'avait plus très fière allure. Lily nota pour elle-même que l'école ressemblait plus à des ruines qu'au fier château de ses souvenirs. Une des personnes qui semblaient réfléchir à la solution du problème qu'était le meilleur moyen de franchir les grilles de Poudlard. S'avança dans leur direction en reconnaissant Remus.

Remus, vous êtes dehors ?

Bien remarqué Charlie. Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Nous tentons d'ouvrir le portail mais… les meilleurs briseurs de sort du pays se cassent les dents sur les sorts de protection. Faut dire que ce sont des malins les profs de Poudlard mais bon.

Lily songea un instant que bien que les professeurs du château soit bon, il était impossible qu'ils soient à eux seuls la source d'une barrière magique infranchissable. A nouveau, un jeune homme roux s'approcha. Une jeune femme blonde l'accompagnait. Leur visage grave ne laissait rien présager de bon. L'homme avait de nombreuses cicatrices sur son visage. La jeune femme blonde était d'une beauté sans pareille ce qui irrita Lily. Elle put cependant constater avec une certaine fierté que James semblait insensible au charme de la femme qui lui faisait face.

Bill, alors ?

Le dénommé Bill salua rapidement Remus d'un signe de tête. Il semblait encore plus inquiet que le dénommé Charlie. Les deux hommes se ressemblaient beaucoup. Sans doute étaient-ils frères. Lily songea un instant qu'elle avait entendu parler de deux frères nommés Bill et Charlie, c'étaient les ainés des frères Weasley.

Remus, tu étais à l'intérieur. Dis-moi, Greyback est-il à l'intérieur ?

Oui mais ce n'est pas le moment de songer à une vengeance Bill ! Nous devons aider les professeurs et les élèves à résister aux mangemorts.

Le jeune homme avait blêmit de toute évidence, il craignait que le loup-garou soit dans les murs du château. Charlie avait lui aussi considérablement pâlit et la jeune blonde qui n'avait pas encore desserré les lèvres prit la parole :

Ginny ne se trouve pas chez tante Muriel… Elle est sans doute ici… Si Greyback ou les mangemorts la trouvent…

Ce fut au tour de Remus de blêmir. Une lueur paniquée passa dans ses yeux. Il marmonna quelques mots presque incompréhensibles. Sa voix douce se fit légèrement plus dure alors qu'il reprenait la parole.

Elle est à l'intérieur. Mais elle va bien. Enfin, si on ne fait pas cas du fait qu'elle lutte contre les larmes.

Il rajouta rapidement qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi la jeune femme faisait une tête d'enterrement. Il finit par se tourner vers Lily. Son regard était toujours aussi soucieux. La jeune femme put voir qu'il luttait pour lui dire ces mots :

Tu penses que tu pourrais faire sauter les sorts ? Personne ne connait mieux l'ancienne magie que toi et…

Tu ne connais personne qui ait passé autant de temps que moi dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard à chercher chaque jour de nouveaux sorts.

James ne fit pas la moindre remarque. Sirius tenait sa langue pour une fois. Bill et la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés dévisagèrent tour à tour Remus et la jeune femme encapuchonnée qui lui répondit avec calme.

C'est une possibilité… (Elle se tourna vers Bill) Quel est le type de magie qui forme la barrière ?

Bill sembla contrarié mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Les lèvres pincées, il observait la femme qui venait de parler d'un ton calme et posé. Elle avait voulu paraître sûre d'elle. Mais la confiance lui manquait en cet instant.

C'est une barrière mixte. Rogue a conservé les barrières misent en place par Dumbledore. Mais, il semblerait que les Mangemorts ou le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même n'est placé des protections supplémentaires… Pour éviter tout risque de fuite ou vraisemblablement d'aide extérieure.

Lily soupira et s'avança, aussitôt les trois jeune gens lui faisant face lui ouvrirent la route alors que James, Sirius et Remus leur emboitait le pas. La foule qui se pressait aux portes du château se fendit en deux pour les laisser passer. De nombreux murmures se firent entendre sur leur route. Une fois en face du large portail de fer forgé, Lily tira sa baguette de sa poche. Quelques sorts de vérifications lui permirent de définir ce qu'elle devait faire. D'un geste sûr, elle invoqua un poignard. Les personnes les plus proches s'écartèrent brusquement, inquiets pour leurs vies. La jeune femme haussa les épaules avant de s'approcher du portail. Elle tailla doucement la paume de sa main avant de la poser sur le fer. L'air bourdonna pendant plusieurs secondes et les sorts de magie noire disparurent. D'un coup de baguette, Lily soigna sa blessure. Elle recula d'une dizaine de pas, levant sa baguette en direction du large portail. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant les sorts et leurs formules et effets défiler dans son esprit. Au bout d'un long moment, elle trouva celui dont elle avait besoin. Il n'était pas à la portée du premier sorcier venu. Le sort était dans un des livres de la réserve. Le sort brisa la barrière magique qui protégeait l'entrée du parc. Les battants s'ouvrirent largement. Et les combattants s'engouffrèrent dans la brèche sans réfléchir. Ils devaient rejoindre les autres combattants pour pouvoir coordonner leurs actions. Lily ne tarda pas à atteindre la Grande Salle, James, Sirius et Remus sur ses talons. Les diverses personnes présentent levèrent leurs baguettes dans leurs directions, vérifiant au fur et à mesure qu'ils n'étaient pas des mangemorts. Alors que plusieurs personnes pointaient leurs baguettes sur les trois intrus encapuchonnés, suspicieux. Remus s'avança devant eux, calme. Une jeune femme avança droit sur lui, bousculant les sorciers et sorcières qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Arrivée au premier rang, elle trébucha et tomba au sol entrainant deux jeunes sorciers dans sa chute. Ses cheveux roses bonbon ne manquaient pas d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Sa baguette se posa sur la poitrine de Remus. Le loup-garou s'approcha doucement d'elle et murmura quelques mots à son oreille. Rapidement, la jeune femme dévisagea les trois nouveaux venus -comme la plupart des personnes présentent. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, elle détourna le regard et entreprit de disperser les importuns. Un jeune homme s'opposa à l'étrange jeune femme. Celle-ci ne s'énerva pas, pas immédiatement. Elle parla d'une voix menaçante et pourtant douce.

Je suis auror. Je sais mieux que toi ce qu'est un mage noir.

Le garçon allait répliquer lorsqu'une jeune fille rousse approcha et serra Remus dans ses bras. Ses yeux brillaient d'un étrange espoir qui semblait l'étreindre au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Mais un désespoir sans nom cohabitait dans ce regard. Lily sentit un étrange frisson remonter le long de son dos en le croisant. Ses yeux chocolat avaient une couleur terne, ils ne brillaient pas avec autant de vivacité que ceux des autres personnes présentent.

Lâche-là Mc Laggen ou je te fais goutter à un de mes sorts préférés.

Le dénommé Mc Laggen déglutit avec difficulté avant de détourner le regard et de s'éloigner, la tête basse et le dos voûté. De toute évidence, la jeune femme était crainte et respectée à Poudlard. La jeune fille semblait sincèrement inquiète.

….

Elle avait froid bon d'accord, elle était frigorifiée. Pas de ce froid mordant que créaient les détraqueurs. Mais d'un froid similaire. Malgré cela, tout au fond de son cœur, elle sentait une flamme folle qui continuait à la réchauffer. Tout au fond d'elle, l'espoir renaissait, grandissait. Créant ainsi de folles idées et embrouillant son esprit. Ginny fixait les trois individus encapuchonnés qui avaient suivis Lupin. L'un d'eux étaient une femme, n'importe quel idiot le remarquerait… sauf Ron peut-être… Elle marchait, le dos bien droit. Elle était fière et gracieuse. L'homme qui se trouvait à sa droite avait avant tout une démarche gracieuse. Le dernier inconnu dégageait une aura menaçante. Fier et droit, une impression de force se dégageait de lui. Ginny ne prit pas garde à la proximité et à la complicité qui existait entre Remus et les trois nouveaux venus. Non-loin d'elle, Ron et Hermione était en pleine discussion –et naturellement, toute la salle les entendaient. Intriguée, la jeune femme prêta l'oreille à ce que racontait son frère et sa meilleure amie.

Tu crois qu'Il est toujours vivant ? Qu'Il viendra nous aider ?

Une colère sourde grimpa dans la poitrine de la jeune rouquine. Il doutait. Il doutait qu'Harry vienne les aider. Et pourtant, elle-même se posait des questions. Les minutes s'écoulaient rapidement et il ne revenait pas.

Si jamais Il remet les pieds ici, je le tue moi-même !

Les frères Weasley échangèrent un regard surpris. Ron s'esclaffa avant de la défier avec assurance.

Vraiment ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêta à compter les points. Ginny eut un sourire carnassier. Le petit air mi supérieur mi satisfait qu'arborait le jeune homme l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Je peux te faire une démonstration si tu veux… t'étrangler sera un véritable plaisir.

Tu n'oserais pas faire ça à ton frère préféré ! N'est-ce-pas ?

Ginny riait, se moquant ouvertement de son frère. Dans son dos, une voix bien connue se fit entendre. Elle fit volte-face et observa l'homme qui parlait d'une voix calme et posée.

Je connais un moyen bien moins douloureux et bien plus efficace de me faire manquer d'air.

Ron fusilla le nouveau venu au visage encapuchonné du regard. Hermione eut un léger sourire avant de se ressaisir et d'afficher un visage neutre. Tous attendaient la réaction de la plus jeune des Weasley. Elle qui quelques secondes plus tôt remettait Cormac Mc Laggen à sa place, elle devait réagir. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. La jeune femme s'approcha rapidement de lui avant de lui asséner une gifle particulièrement violente. Le bruit se répandit en écho à travers tout le château. Ses frères semblaient totalement abasourdis. Elle, leur fragile petite sœur, amoureuse transie du célèbre Harry Potter venait de lui donner une gifle monumentale.

Tu es survoltée aujourd'hui p'tite sœur. Deux gifles en une soirée…

Ginny fusilla son frère du regard. L'humour de Fred pouvait parfois être douteux. Harry massait sa joue, il ne disait rien, se contentant de la dévisager, choqué. Il semblait comprendre sa réaction. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra quand elle comprit qu'elle lui avait fait mal. Une infime partie d'elle-même songeait qu'il l'avait mérité. Elle s'approcha davantage de lui avant de poser sa main sur la joue meurtrie du Survivant. Les lèvres de la jeune femme se pressèrent doucement contre celles du jeune homme. Très vite, leur baiser devint bien plus passionné, Ginny glissa une main dans les cheveux du sorcier, l'attirant contre ses lèvres. Le capuchon qui cachait le visage de l'Elu tomba sans qu'aucun des deux jeunes gens ne s'en préoccupent. Le silence se fit autour d'eux. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'écartèrent enfin, leur regard suffit pour que l'autre comprenne ce qu'ils ressentaient en cet instant précis. La jeune femme ne pouvait cependant pas ne pas vérifier qu'il était bel et bien Harry. Elle s'écarta donc de lui, coupable.

Désolée, je n'aurai pas dû, je…

Alors qu'elle disait ces mots, elle s'éloignait –à regret. Elle inversait les rôles. Après son baiser, le jeune homme avait eu une réaction similaire et Ginny avait dû lui prouver qu'elle l'aimait. Comme elle l'avait elle-même fait en ce temps-là, il lui saisit le bras et la força à se retourner pour lui faire face. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer à son oreille.

Je ne le serai pas à ta place, c'était plutôt agréable… par contre, tu devrais te dépêcher avant que quelqu'un ne prenne ta place.

Il venait de lui dire mot pour mot ce qu'elle avait elle-même dit. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et un léger sourire se dessina ses lèvres. Il lui souriait, un rictus au coin de ses lèvres. Mais Mc Laggen décida de refaire des siennes.

Toi là ! Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que tu es bien Harry Potter ?

Ginny poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Un regard noir en direction de l'ancien gardien remplaçant de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Le jeune homme bombait le torse et pointait sa baguette en direction du jeune sorcier. D'un geste vif, Harry sortit sa propre baguette et la pointa vers son ancien joueur. Ginny le poussa sans ménagement et avança à grand pas en direction de l'importun. Le jeune homme recula de plusieurs pas face à la colère qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de la rousse.

Mc Laggen espèce d'idiot congénital ! Crétin ! Même un Troll a plus de cervelle que toi ! (Mc Laggen ouvrit la bouche comme pour répliquer) Tais-toi ! N'aggrave pas ton cas ! Espèce de sale serpent venimeux de...

Ginny !

La jeune femme se tourna vers sa mère le regard furibond avant de se calmer soudain. Mieux valait pour elle ne pas défier l'autorité de sa mère. Mais alors qu'elle capitulait, elle comprit que le fait d'avoir des frères était une chose géniale dans certaines circonstances. Puisque Mc Laggen se retrouva soudain recouvert d'étranges pustules vertes. Son teint virant soudain au jaune et ses cheveux au violet. Une seconde plus tard, il partit d'un pas rageur dans un coin de la pièce. Harry eut un léger sourire avant de se glisser auprès de la jeune fille et de retrouver un air sérieux.

Hermione, donne les moi.

Un instant, Ginny se demanda ce dont Harry voulait parler, qu'est-ce que sa meilleure amie devait lui donner ? Elle comprit lorsqu'Hermione sortie un médaillon brisé, une étrange coupe et un diadème brûlé de son sac pour les donner à Harry. Le jeune homme eut un léger sourire en regardant les objets. D'un geste mécanique, inconscient il effleura sa cicatrice. Les deux jeunes femmes froncèrent les sourcils un bref instant sans comprendre. Le jeune homme sortit ensuite ce qui devait être les restes d'une bague avant de lui jeter un bref regard. Il semblait inquiet. La jeune femme comprit pourquoi lorsque le jeune homme sortit ce qu'il restait du journal de Jedusor du fond de sa robe. Ginny blêmit, à quoi jouait-il ? Elle recula précipitamment, s'éloignant autant que possible de l'objet maudit. D'un geste du menton, il lui indiqua que tout allait bien, qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Mais les souvenirs étaient trop présents pour être ignorés. C'étaient de mauvais souvenirs.

S'il les voit, surtout dans cet état, il va entrer dans une rage folle.

Je sais, c'est pourquoi je m'arrangerai pour qu'il Me voie et qu'il m'attaque.

Ginny en avait largement assez entendu pour sentir une colère sourde monter au creux de sa poitrine. Le jeune homme ne comprenait-il pas que s'il venait à mourir, elle ne pourrait pas continuer à vivre ?

Tu es fou !

Il lui sourit, il avait le culot de lui sourire dans de telles circonstances ! En définitive, elle avait eu raison de le gifler et elle aurait dû faire en sorte de lui faire plus mal encore. Un chauve-furie pouvait peut-être lui remettre les idées en place ?

Tu ne le savais pas encore ?

Que ? Il n'était pas en train d'insinuer ce qu'elle pensait qu'il insinuait ? C'était impossible ! Harry Potter ne pouvait pas sous-entendre être fou d'elle… si ?

….

Le jeune homme avait tout prévu. A part sous-entendre à quel point il aimait Ginny mais bon, il n'était pas Hermione, il ne pouvait pas penser à tout. Son regard fit une nouvelle fois le tour de la Grande Salle, s'attardant quelques secondes sur l'endroit où se trouvaient ses parents et Sirius. Il aurait bien le temps de les retrouver mais il devait d'abord le vaincre. Voldemort serait là d'une minutes à l'autre et ils l'attendaient, calmes et paisibles. Prêts à affronter le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. L'armée du seigneur noir avançait, victorieuse et conquérante. Elle déchanta en entrant dans la Grande Salle. Baguette à la main, il n'y avait pas de mort, uniquement des combattants. Plus nombreux que lors de leur assaut plus tôt dans la nuit. Fier et arrogant, Voldemort avança à la tête de ses troupes et ouvrit la bouche.

Pas la peine de vous fatiguer Tom. On connait vos mensonges.

Le seigneur noir pâlit légèrement. La voix d'Harry Potter n'aurait pas dû se faire entendre. Il ne devait pas se trouver face à lui. Le mage dompta sa colère d'un geste, il ordonna à Nagini de tuer le Survivant. Il en avait assez de cette maudite prophétie, Harry Potter devait mourir. Cette nuit serait la dernière de la vie du célèbre Survivant. Le serpent se dressa derrière le jeune homme qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une attaque par derrière. Le serpent allait l'attaquer, Harry sentit à nouveau le contact glacial de la mort sur sa peau. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à sentir les crocs du serpent s'enfoncer dans sa chair, une lame brillante découpa le coup du monstre. Abasourdis, le jeune homme dévisagea Neville qui tenait l'épée entre ses mains, étonné de son geste. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au mage noir pour entrer dans une colère noire. Calme et déterminé, Harry repoussa Neville et d'un simple « accio » appela les Horcruxes détruits à lui. Les yeux de Lord Voldemort s'écarquillèrent. Sa colère fit exploser la totalité des fenêtres de la Grande Salle. Ses précieux Horcruxes détruits, il n'était rien. Rien d'autre qu'un simple mortel. Un de ces faibles êtres qui ne vivaient que pour le servir. Sa rage l'aveugla. Il dirigea sa baguette en direction de celui qui mettait tous ses plans en échec depuis qu'il avait l'âge d'un an.

Je vais te tuer Harry Potter, tu ne peux rien face au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux. Sans crainte mais avec… pitié. La rage de l'homme devint plus grande encore, le consumant lentement. Il lança le sortilège de mort sans prononcer la formule. Il ne vit pas le sort qui sortit de la baguette de son adversaire. Il ne comprit que trop tard que son sort lui avait été retourné. L'éclat surnaturel qui illuminait ses pupilles écarlates disparut. Définitivement. Trop surpris, les mangemorts ne purent faire face aux sorts qui les immobilisèrent. Tout était fini. Le Survivant avait vaincu.


End file.
